ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Brewdening Love/Chapter 30
Text 30 -A NEW EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111111111 Erin: This is a new chapper about the evil peephole and how Ward and all the Vampires and Jacob and me fight them away. 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Me anD ward and Al and Jacob and Jenny and Becca and Rosse and Em were all at my house one day when these peeple came into town. They were vampires but not nice vampires like my vampire famely but meen bloodstucking ones that kulled peepe and ate them, like Joms and Victor. They were actually deemons. They were coming at me. I new there names. There was on named skegs and one names firebird and one was halohead and another one was named pussle and one was Coger Mcloud and another one Antispectacles. They were anger at me becase they were jeelous of my hot boyfriend and friends and my pact with God. They warshipped santa and wanned all good christens deed. "Joan, you cannot be a Christina, The dxevil is all powderful." Skegs said and pointed her evil mangy finger at me. She had bad hare that was uglah and fizzy and she looked jewwash but she was a devil warshipper. "The satan will beet yor god and pound him into doust." Said pussle. She had big low fangs that were dipping with blood and uglah spikey hare that was uglah. "we will kull you and your christen frends, and satan will rule the world." Mcloud said in a meen uglah vouce that was scarry and she had dirty ripped cloths that made her look uba uglah. Halohead and Antispectacles had guns and knifes and they were passing them arond there groop. Halohead was laghning meenly and was wearing an ugly hemet and had an uglah bodi and locked like a satan warshipper and Antispectacle had big teeh and long fingernales that needed to be cut and was not cleen. "We hat you and eward and all you peeple becase you are hot and we are uglah deemons" said antispectacles jealously. "You will die and Santa will rule! And there will be no hot peeple becase it will all be deemons on the world." Said halohead yelling yellingly. Firebird came from the bac of the groop and walled up to me. She had bad breeth and she was looking all durty and loose with lots of winkles and she was flappy. "JOAN YOU WILL SECUM TO SANTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111111111111111111" Firebird creamed and hit me in the faces. Ward jumed ford and stared to fight firebird. Gthe rest were shouting their guns at us. Em and Rose and Al And Jap and Jenny and Becca all fighted too. But the evil vamflyers had Santa on there side so they were stonger. Then a car appeered out of no were. It was back and was big. Out of the car came the pope and Jesus! "we are hear to halp the god christrines." The Pope said and pulled out his popestick. Skegs ran at the pope witha swear and they stared fighting, there sticks hiting eachotter. Jesus was fighting firebird. He was using something like magic (Erin: But it wasn't magic becase magic isn't reel.) and he catched firebird in a gold clage. The gold clage bunt firebird. The pope hit Skegs with his popestick and she was raped up and then Jappter took of haloheads hemt and reveled a defromed head with funny eye. Al and Em raped Mcloud and antispectacles up at the same time. Ross got Pussle and raped her in rope too. Then te put the evil vamfires in the middle of the room and raped them all together. The Jesus came and cast a spell on them so they cont cume bac and then the pope whacked his popestick and all the meen uglah deemons were sent back to Santa. And then Jesus did a mega cuntpunch so they cold neva come back "There will be no SINNAR devil warshippers here!" Jesus anoned and we all claped happi ass. Me and ward kissed and hagged becase we were happi that the meen deemons had gone back to santa and that we cold be happi christains for the rest of our lives without them tyring to make us devil warshippers. 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 GO AWAY MEEN SINNARS THAT NO BODI LOVES, YOU ARE ALL UGLAH DEEMONS THAT WILL NEVER HAVE A HOT BOYFRIEND LIKE EDWARD KRULLEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111111111111111111111 AND YOU ARE JUST JEELOUS OF ME BECASE I AM WITH EDWARD AND YOU ARINT. Characters *Joan *Edward *Alice *Jacob *Jenny *Becca *Rosalie *Emmett *James (mentioned) *Victoria (mentioned) *The Snarkers: **Skeksis Girl **Lady Phoenix ("Firebird") **Echo Five Seven ("Halohead") **Puzzle Chick **Cager McLeod **Antispectacles *The Pope *Jesus Notes *This is Erin's second revenge chapter. This time, some of the snarkers are mentioned by name, although some of them were misnamed. *Most of the snarker's appearances are based on their avatar of the Twilight Sucks! forums at the time. Chapter 30 Category:Revenge chapters